Children of the Greek Tribes
by JDS15
Summary: This story is about Hey Arnold characters being part of certain tribes based off of Greek gods. I got the inspiration after reading The Lost Hero. Please read and enjoy. This is my first time writing so please be patient if I make any grammatical or spelling errors. Also review.
1. Philadelphia Here We Come!

**Authors Note: If you are watching I thank you so much. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes this my first time writing on this site so mistakes are bound to happen**

**Chapter 1: Philadelphia Here We Come**

It was a cold crisp afternoon. It was cold enough to force the children of P.S 118 to wear hoodies even though it was a late May afternoon. The kids would be taking a field trip to Philadelphia but they did not no why. "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT FOOTBALL HEAD" Helga screamed. This sent chills up Arnold's neck. He hated being scolded by her. She had been this way since preschool and she seemed to get worse as the year progressed. "Helga cut the crap, Arnold is just minding his business and you are scolding him for no reason" Gerald said jumping to Arnold's defense. "Was I talking to you? No, so maybe you should shut up before O'l Betsy and the Five Avengers have something to say about it" Helga said spitefully. They had taken their seats. "Ha, as if I'm scared of you. Your so ugly and disgusting. Ever heard of something called Crest because maybe you should try some. Now go away you stupid BUTCH" Gerald retorted. This drew a collective gasp from all of his peers. The next second Gerald knew he was being wailed on by Helga. Arnold barely pulled her off of him. "You got away with being a girl you bitch! If you were a boy you would be 6 feet under. I hope Big Patty twists you like a pretzel" Gerald said. Crimson liquid began dripping down his lower lip. Arnold went for some tissues but when he got some the blood was gone. He didn't consider this much and buried the tissue back into his pocket. "Those were some pretty cruel word Gerald" Arnold said light hearted obviously hurt by what he said. He didn't know why but he felt so hurt when people said mean things about her. He knew she wasn't as mean as she let on. "Thanks man, that's what I get for defending my best friend" Gerald said heartbroken. He couldn't stand people picking on Arnold. Arnold had never really spoken up when it came to being picked on. For the most part he wasn't but when he was it hit him hard. Harold and Helga mostly teased him while Sid always had negative things to say. "I appreciate you defending me and all but those words probably hurt Helga's feelings" Arnold told Gerald. "Feelings, a heart, you mean Helga G Pataki has feelings and a heart! Call Channel 5 News they would love to hear this breaking news story" Gerald said. Arnold couldn't help a grin from escaping his lips. However he remained serious. "Although she is a major pain in the butt, you still shouldn't say rude things like that" Arnold replied. "Well Karma is a b-" Gerald said before Mr. Simmons yelled "WERE OFF TO PHILLY.

The bus ride had been nearly 5 hours long. How would they get back in time if it took the 10 hours round trip from Hillwoood to Philadelphia. They arrived in a slum like neighborhood. Gangsters roamed the streets. Gerald pointed out that they had guns. It was conspicuous as they had some sort of liquid in a brown paper bag in one hand and a Glock in the other. Helga spat a joke at Gerald but he promptly ignored her. Mr. Simmons punched a code into a pad with many numbers on it. This cause a gate to open. When it opened the children couldn't help but to gasp. Trees dominated the area. To the north was a lush forest with redwood, oak, and pine trees. To the west was a beautiful clear river. It was blue and beautiful like Arnold's eyes Helga thought. She then slapped herself back to reality. To the east was a campfire site. The rest of the area was filled with buildings. There was a mansion in the center of the land. Nadine nearly collapsed but Rhonda caught her. Nadine had loved nature. Arnold put two and two together and figured they would be staying here a couple of days. "Unload and meet at the Auditorium in an hour" Mr. Simmons said. An hour later they met in the auditorium. "This may be hard to explain but you guys are special children. You are the Children of Greek Tribes. This means that your ancestors were Greek gods" Mr. Simmons explained. Laughter erupted from the crowd. "Lets get out of hear" Harold said. Many people agreed. "I'm serious guys. You guys derive from great guys like Zeus, Poseidon, and Aphrodite" Mr. Simmons said again. This caused more laughter until Rhonda made them quiet. "He might be true, after all I am beautiful and fashionable like Aphrodite. This caused more chatter. Arnold kept them quiet when he raised his voice. "Guys you might think this isn't real but it very well may be. Use your logic, a teacher would never play this kind of a joke on us" Arnold said. "I don't know, Principal Wartz was pretty upset when he sat on a danish and had purple jelly on his butt for the whole day" Sid reminded them. This caused more laughter. "If you don't believe me then come to the campfire site tonight at 9" Mr. Simmons said growing desperate. "Fine, BUT THERE BETTER BE SMORES" Harold screamed.

The night had been even colder than the day. Chills sprang up Gerald's arm. Helga wished Arnold would just cuddle with her but she knew he didn't like her in that way. Actually, she didn't know but she was never sure of herself. There was a stool which Helga guessed everyone would sit in. "Okay it is 37 degrees so lets make this quick" Mr. Simmons said while shivering. The fire provided but so much warmth. Arnold stepped up and sat in the stool. A blue light enveloped his body and suddenly his eyes turned a deep dark blue. Lightning struck and everyone knew which tribe he belonged to. "You are are in the tribe of Zeus" Simmons yelled. Helga found herself staring at him. Man was he gorgeous and now he was the kin of the lightning god. He sat down shocked. As the night went on Poseidon claimed Stinky, Hades claimed Harold and Sid and Patty, Athena obviously claimed Phoebe, Apollo claimed Gerald, Ares claimed Curly, Hephaestus claimed Eugene(which made everyone laugh given his constant accidents), Artemis claimed Nadine, Aphrodite claimed Rhonda and Lila, and Helga was now set to sit in the stool of claiming. She set down clearly still not believing in this junk. Helga never really cared for mythologies. She sat down and nothing happened. Five minutes later and still nothing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Harold. "All the gods HATE YOU" Harold said again. "Well I guess they don't want me, now can I go in I was in the middle of making a big Sloppy Joe and it's getting cold now" Helga said slightly annoyed. Suddenly a pink light illuminated around her. Suddenly she was wearing a beautiful white dress that ran down to her legs. It hugged her curves tightly which all the boys there noticed including Arnold. Her vanilla blonde hair ran down to her shoulders and had a green wreath on it. She wore sandals and her shiny coral red lipstick was hardly unnoticeable. Her breath perfumed the air(when of course she started cursing because of the constant collective gasping of her peers) and her perfume smelt like a luxury brand from Paris. Her teeth were whiter than white. He face was decorated with assorted make-up. She wore blue eye shadow and pink blush. She was gorgeous. "Y-yo-your HOT" Harold screamed. This caused Patty to give him a look and he knew he should be shutting up. Helga threatened to pound him and then she got confused. What did he mean. Was he just joking. Did those wretched gods play a cruel prank on her. She ran to the bathroom to find a mirror. "NICE ASS" Sid Screamed as Helga was running. When she saw herself she screamed so loud a man from West Philadelphia could hear her. She came out and was shocked when she saw people weren't looking at her face but instead at her chest. She even caught Sheila peeking. Gerald was to proud of himself to look at her given she gave him a bloody lip earlier. He pondered why he just instantly healed that cut and now he knew it was because Apollo was the god of medicine. He saw Arnold looking at her bosoms as well and then caught a glimpse of his extended and hardened length. He had an erection in his pants and anyone would've noticed if they were paying attention to him. Drool escaped his causing Gerald to snap his fingers to help Arnold escape his trance. "She is a daughter of Aphrodite, congratulations you will be bunking with Lila and Rhonda" Mr. Simmons informed her. Oh great Helga thought, little miss perfect and little miss snobby. Rhonda and Lila had been shocked there mouth dropping open. "Okay people lets go to bed and we'll meet for breakfast in the breakfast hall in the morning.

**A.N 2- Just to let you guys know - means that I am transitioning scenes. I am a Christian, I believe in GOD and Jesus Christ so obviously I don't believe in Greek gods. I got the inspiration to do a story like this after I was reading The Lost Hero. Anyways tune in next time if you liked this chapter.**


	2. The AftermathAnnouncement

**Children of the Greek Tribes**

**Warning: If you haven't had sex ed at any point in your life or you are very young than you should not read.**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath/ Announcement**

The night had been embarrassing for Helga. She felt very subjected to the fact that a bunch of boys were staring at her curves and drooling. She caught Arnold staring at her and she felt like that was a highlight. Still she was very annoyed. She wanted to be known as the rough tough Helga G Pataki who could knock your tooth out with a single punch and could seriously hurt you with O'l Betsy and the Five Avengers. Now she would be known as the hottie. She hoped that maybe she could get all of this junk make up off of her. Also, she wasn't very fond of her bunk mates. She had to sleep with an overly nice loser and a snobby brat. She checked her draw and found short shorts and a sleeve-less top as pajamas. Just great she thought. Lila and Rhonda came through the door.

"Helga you look just ever so amazing" Lila said in her usual sweetheart tone. "Thanks I guess" Helga replied. First the guys were checking her out and now the girls. She was almost sure Sheena was checking out her bosoms. She went into the bathroom and preceded to turn on the water. She spent about five minutes washing her face. "That should do the trick" she thought. Boy was she wrong. The makeup remained on her face. She noticed something else. Her breasts were bigger, thicker, and more perky. She hated wearing jewelry but she was littered with it all over her body. She wore a gold bracelet encrusted with diamonds. She had a red flower in her hair. She had gold arm bands with ruby littered all across the middle of it. He white dress was strapless. She wore a diamond necklace that glittered brightly. She also had a diamond ring. It was not a wedding ring although she wished it was one from Arnold. She had crazy thoughts. She fantasized of the him and her having sexual intercourse. He was so gorgeous but she couldn't just bring herself to tell him she loved him. Instead, she showed her love by bullying him and subjecting him. Why would he ever love her. He always defended her but he did that to everyone. She just wanted him to love her. It wouldn't be so bad if they took their loving into the bedroom with the lights off. She began fantasizing until she heard a knock on the door. "I just wanted to know if you wanted some popcorn" Lila told her terrified half to death that she interrupted her. Helga never rally was a happy camper. She had a crappy life and she knew it. However, when she thought of Arnold it put her in bliss. It gave her a high that no drug could ever bring her. So she didn't bite her head of but just said "sure". She could use some food. It wasn't that sloppy Joe she had just made but it would do the trick.

Arnold and Gerald had chosen to be bunk mates as they were best friends. He remained in absolute shock at the transformation of Helga. He felt jittery. When they walked to their rooms in the mansion he suddenly felt shy around her. He cracked a joke to Gerald hoping Helga would here and maybe be impressed. Also he was hoping that Zeus could give him lessons on lightning tricks. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this way. He thought his length would cut through his pants at any moment. It had subsided but when he saw Helga it came back. Also he saw her bend down to pick up something she had dropped and he thought had to resist the urge to touch. He was thinking he could look but he can't touch. He became glum but if Helga saw he would be sleeping with the fish tonight. He didn't know why he felt that way. He knew he didn't like her like her. He like-liked Lila. He had for the longest time. He didn't know why he had sudden feelings for her. He knew that it wouldn't be that way tomorrow. "Helga got hyped tonight, she wasn't even that good looking" Gerald said breaking the silence between the two of them. Arnold wanted to say he was dead wrong. But he knew if he said that Gerald would get ideas. So he agreed. "WAIT! YOU AGREE? I SAW YOUR THING POKING OUT EVER SINCE YOU SAW HELGA! I THOUGHT MAYBE I WOULD NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR BECAUSE YOUR ERECTION LASTED FOR SO LONG" Gerald suddenly screamed. "First of all her claiming was about 15 minutes and second of all WHY WERE YOU LOOKING DOWN THERE"?! Arnold said perplexed that his best friend would look down there. "I didn't look down there it was just obvious that it was there. Not to mention the fact that you were trying to adjust it" Gerald said. Arnold's cheeked flushed with a bright red. He hoped nobody would notice. "It's obvious, you have been bitten by the love bug, you have been shot with the love arrow because all I can see scrawled across your face is L-O-V-E" Gerald said in a mocking manner. "I do not love Helga Pataki" Arnold said. "Helga and Arnold sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage, sucking his thumb, wetting his pants, doing the hula hula dance" Gerald sang. Maybe having babies with Helga wasn't so bad Arnold thought. I am to young but that's what condoms are for. Maybe Zeus will give me Trojan Max condoms for free. He laughed to himself and then snapped back to reality. The lust was clearly talking. He responded to Gerald's comments"Nursery rhymes Gerald, tssk tssk" Arnold said nodding his finger at Gerald. Instead of replying, Gerald continued with the onslaught of mockery. "You know you want some of that sexual healing" Gerald said. He laughed when Arnold's cheeks turned dark red. "I saw you peeking at her ass to, maybe perhaps you'd like to go anal" Gerald said while chortling. Arnold then opened his mouth wide in shock. "Okay, Okay I'll stop" Gerald said still laughing. It was 3:30 in the morning when Gerald heard a scream. He ran to Arnold's room his hand glowing a bright orange. Gerald thought harnessing the power of the sun was cool and would've thanked Apollo(If he was real) if his friend was in trouble. "ARNOLD SPEAK TO ME" Gerald screamed. He shook him. "WHOA WHOA WHOA...AH MAN I WAS SO IN THERE" Arnold said. Gerald stood perplexed. "Wet Dream"? Gerald guessed. DAMN Arnold thought he just slipped up. "No, it was um... an um... I almost got into the candy shop" Arnold said suddenly energetic. Gerald stood for about 10 seconds and then smiled. "Yep would that candy shop happen to be the insides of Helga Pataki if you know what I mean" Gerald asked. DAMN Arnold thought again he slipped up again. "Arnold and Helga laying in bed, having real good S-E" Gerald sang before Arnold cut him off. "Before you start this mocking me again let me ask... why aren't you sleeping" Arnold asked while scratching his head. "Because sleep is the cousin of death" Gerald replied. "Wow, great answer" Arnold said sarcastically. "Hold on let me finish watching sports center" Gerald said going back to the sofa. Arnold splashed his face with warm water. He really wanted to get his images of Helga and that dream out of his head. Maybe if he got some more sleep than that would do the trick. Boy was he wrong. His 2nd dream was just as perfect as the first one. This time Arnold and Helga were at Stone Harbor beach which was fitting since they were in Philadelphia. Arnold was wearing orange trunks, his usual blue hat, and a necklace with a shark tooth at the end of it. Helga had been wearing matching pink polka dotted bra and panties. She looked beautiful as ever her curly hair cascading over her shoulders. Arnold played with her hair twisting around his finger. This ignited a small giggle from Helga. Arnold came in closer to her and they interlocked mouths. His hands roamed around trailing up and down her smooth leg. This caused Helga to moan. Arnold this time roamed her mouth with his tongue. Helga's breaths got faster and faster. He then began to kiss her neck and licked her ear. His hands roamed until it found her panties. He took them off and threw them into no mans land. Next the bra was off and she was completely nude. Next thing Arnold knew his trunks were off as well. They were flesh to flesh as Arnold was about to insert his hardened length into her whole. "HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD" his alarm clock blared. Arnold pulled the string out of the potato and then cursed under his breath. He was in another trance and then was snapped back to reality when he remembered he had a dream of him and Helga almost having sex TWICE. "No... there is n-no way that can happen twice in one night, I need help" Arnold told himself. He woke Gerald up which was a little bit of a battle. Mr. Simmons had announced it was time for breakfast. He threw on dark blue jeans, his hat and his blue sweater and headed for the breakfast hall.  
_

Helga rushed to the bathroom as soon as she woke up. She hoped that her beauty had somehow disappeared. Instead she looked even more beautiful all of her make up remaining and her hair still long. She looked in her drawer to see if she had any ugly clothes she could wear. Instead, she had nothing but pretty clothes. "Crimety" she shouted as she threw on some tights and a striped pink sweater. She threw on some new balance sneakers and headed for the breakfast hall. When she got there everyone stopped their conversations and just stared. "First she wears an awesome dress, now she wears tights. Hey, babe turned around so I can see what ya mama gave ya" Sid said clearly trying to score with her. Helga ignored him and went to wait in line for pancakes. Sid came up from behind her, slapped her on the butt, and ran away. Helga scolded him and made a gesture that clearly meant he was in trouble when she finished eating. "When I'm done eating I'm going to kill you" Helga said in a deep voice. "The lady in the tribe of the goddess of love and beauty shouldn't be making threats to kill me, however she should be sucking and swallowing my dick right now" Sid said drawing laughter from Stinky and Sid. This time Helga forgot about her hunger and jumped at Sid and started attacking. It was an all out war zone. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, and hash browns were being flung all across the room. Soon enough Mr. Simmons lost his cool. "HEY, THESE LADIES WORKED THEIR BUTTS OF COOKING FOR YOU IN GREATS AND YOU WANT TO THROW YOUR FOOD AND WASTE IT! WHAT A SHAME" Mr. Simmons said. Everyone was so shocked that even if Helga walked in completely nude they wouldn't care. Mr. Simmons never lost his cool like that. He immediately cupped his hand to his mouth. "I am sooooooooo very sorry, I-I didn't mean any of what I said. Please forgive me'' Mr. Simmons pleaded. The room erupted with laughter and Mr. Simmons was so perplexed he figured he would need a walk. After breakfast Mr. Simmons continued the tour and showed them the Armory. "This is where premium weapons are kept. There is also a crafting area to make your own weapons and if you need help feel free to ask Eugene, his main ancestor was Hephaestus if you remember from yesterday" Mr. Simmons said. Eugene smiled and blushed. Harold laughed. "Eugene would probably stab himself" Harold said. This caused a collective laughter which wiped the smile off of his face quicker than it appeared. "There are many shields just in case you need them" Mr. Simmons said ignoring Harold's comments. "As if we're gonna need them, we're just gonna kick it, drinking pina coolata's from coconuts with the little umbrella on them" Rhonda said in a cocky manner. "Well I'm afraid not Rhonda, you see the Greeks were well, cocky, very cocky. They felt they were the best. Athena loved Athens. When the Athens went to war with Sparta, Athena fought with the Athenians although she left there side for whatever reason. Sparta won the war known as the Peloponnesian War. Athens however remained the dominant city-state. Sparta has threatened to attack any of the children from, the tribes. We've tried to hide you guys from it but they've found out. That's why we're here in Philly, to hide from them. They felt your presence in Hillwood and it was just not safe to be there. The Spartans are planning an attack on us and it's coming. Violent earthquakes have been reported in Los Angeles, and those are storm spirits looking for you guys to kill you" Mr. Simmons explained. "You guys need to know the prophecy before you go out to war" Mr. Simmons said. He led them to a small shack. "Principle Wartz I reckon I haven't seen you in a long time" Stinky said. "Okay kids sit down and listen" Wartz said completely ignoring Stinky. "I am the Oracle at Delphi" he told them. "What's that" Eugene asked. Before Wartz could tell him Phoebe interrupted him. "The Oracle at Delphi is a wise man or woman he told prophecies based off of visions they have of the future" Phoebe explained. "What she said" Wartz added in. "Listen carefully _2 enemies will become friends, one man is a trader, if one is at land, 9 times out of 10 2 are at sea, stay as one, love conquers war, stay away from air"_ Wartz said. While he was talking his eyes illuminated green. "What does that mean" Harold said. "You''ll have to figure it out as you go Mr. Simmons said. "Eugene see me please" Mr. Simmons said. "Enjoy this day while you can because your journey starts tomorrow. You have 5 days to beat these guys" Mr. Simmons said. "Follow me" Mr. Simmons signaled to Eugene to follow him.


	3. The Golden Eagle

**Author's Note: The last chapter was kind of graphic. It won't be that way to much but if it is I'll warn you at the beginning.**

**Chapter 3: The Golden Eagle**

Eugene had followed Mr. Simmons into a cave. He wondered what he was doing there but he decided it was best not to protest. Mr. Simmons punched in a code on a pad and a door opened to a room just as big if not bigger than an airplane hangar. Drawers, shelves, and statues(At least what Eugene thought it was) dominated the room. Tools on tool shelves were everywhere and Eugene was exasperated. Golden eagle statues glittered the center of the room with shiny knife sharp talons "This is the mechanical room" Mr. Simmons told Eugene. Eugene could tell by all of the power tools he saw. "Eugene we need your help. This here is a golden eagle" Mr. Simmons told Eugene. "You want me to wax it"? Eugene replied sounding disappointed that he couldn't use those awesome power tools. "No, I need you to repair it" Mr. Simmons said. Fix it? Eugene asked himself in his head. What would we need a statue for if were going to fight a huge battle. Mr. Simmons apparently knew Eugene's thoughts based off of his facial expression. "You see, this statue is really a vehicle" Mr. Simmons said hoping to reassure Eugene. "Huh"? Eugene said more confused than ever. "Great heroes have used this vehicle to get around. It flies but over the past few years it has been broken and known of us knew how to fix it. You are the first one to be a part of the Hephaestus tribe in over 20 years. That tribe is dying out fast. People don't realize how valuable you guys are" Mr. Simmons told Eugene. "I'm still confused" Eugene gently told Mr. Simmons. Mr. Simmons walked over to a small drawer. He pulled out blueprints. "These are the blueprints. The wings go here. And these are the big secret compartments that store all of the weapons. We need you Eugene". Mr Simmons said growing desperate. "You want me to fix that"! Eugene said more perplexed than before. "If you don't want to you don't have to" Mr. Simmons said sounding life he just gave up. I'd be delighted to" Eugene said getting a sudden wave of confidence.  
Eugene went to work repairing all of the parts. He got rid of the rust parts and replaced them with new shiny bronze parts. He connected a golden cannon to it's snout. Eugene felt very proud of himself. "Where's the on button"? Eugene asked. "There's a key" replied. Mr. Simmons threw the key to Eugene. However, Eugene could't find the ignition. He searched all over but couldn't find anything. He looked up and down, left to right until he finally found it. It was on his neck. Eugene thought this was a strange place for an ignition but who was he to judge. He inserted the key into the ignition and immediately heard rattles. He heard a fuse blow and then almost instantaneously he and Mr. Simmons knew something was terribly wrong. "SHUT IT OFF, SHUT IT OFF"! Mr. Simmons screamed frantically. Eugene found the key and removed it but it still rattled. Then it just shut down. Eugene put the key back into the ignition and turned. However he didn't hear it start. Instead he heard the engine clank and roar and shake. He turned it off. He tried again and got identical results. Eugene hopped off of it and went to find the engine. It was on its breast.  
He opened the engine and black soot shot into the air. Eugene coughed frantically, black soot mounted on his face. He looked and found many problems. False wiring, spikes, a badly scratched up control disk, and excess motor oil. He didn't exactly know he acquired his knowledge of engine parts but he didn't think much of it. He was just focused on fixing this hunk of clutter. "Mr. Simmons, I'm going in" Eugene said. "WAIT! Take this utility belt, you'll find it incredibly useful" Mr. Simmons said handing the belt to Eugene. First, he went in to correct the false wiring. Obviously the wiring was color coordinated. This part would be easy. Instead, Eugene made a mistake. He pulled a green wire out and sparks went flying. Suddenly there was a small combustion that sent Eugene flying. "I'm okay" he said weekly. He dragged himself back to the trick eagle, pulled himself upright and got back into that eagle. This time he took out his first power tool, a wrench. This time he carefully pulled out the blue wire and oil this time was the surprise. Excess oil got trapped up in the systems and it drizzled all over his face. To fix the fault wiring he must first fix the faulty system. He pulled out the blueprint and flipped through it. To fix the faulty system he had to go to fix the disc. Now was his next journey, finding the control disc.  
_

Helga went to her room clearly frustrated. All of the boys had been treating her as if she was some sort of prostitute. It was very degrading. Helga Geraldine Pataki, the school bully, the ugly duckling, the nasty tomboy was now all of a sudden the hottest girl at all of camp. She hated it. She absolutely hated the spotlight. She never was really the school's public attention but she had so much fame right now that she could probably dethrone Rhonda. She hated the fact that she made boys go hard over her. She despised it so much she almost wanted to puke. Sid had disrespected her so much she just wanted to go to his room and choke him to death. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT"! Helga screamed. "HELLO" Helga said again when nobody responded. Suddenly the door opened and in came a face, a holographic face. Helga threw a pillow at it but it was no use. "Helga my darling" the voice said. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Helga said furiously. "I'm the mother of the tribe Aphrodite. Listen I need you to listen carefully. Something terribly bad will happen. You will get caught in a life or death situation and you will need to sacrifice something you were saving for a special somebody"Aphrodite told her. "What the hell are you talking about" Helga retorted. "Listen I talked to the Oracle yesterday. He saw more visions but he won't reveal it to you kids because you'll get scared" Aphrodite explained. "I ain't scared of nothing" Helga lashed. "Listen if you fail to go through with an action things WILL be grave. Your friends will die, the city will go against you, and the underworld will send a wave of people so large that you will die instantly. You don't understand now but you will when and if you reach that point on your journey" Aphrodite said. "WAIT, I NEED MORE INFORMATION WAIITTT" Helga screamed. She was to late as Aphrodite flickered away. Helga was left on her bed discombobulated on what her ancestor had just told her. She still had questions. Why is Wartz leaving out information? What did that prophecy mean? Two enemies will become friends? Did that me her and Sid would have to get along. YUCK! she thought. One man is a trader? Who would the trader be. Probably Curly, she figured he was born with a few less brain cells than usual. She couldn't wait. She threw on a light pink jacket and headed for Principal Wartz's office. She banged on the door so loud it startled Wartz to almost certain death. "WHO IS IT"? he asked clearly angry. "ME HELGA PATAKI" she retorted equally as loud. "JUST A SECOND" he yelled back. She heard loud shuffles before he finally opened the door. "Come in" he said with a nervous frown draped across his face. She knew what he was up to. There was a tube of Vaseline so obviously planted in the open someone as stupid as Harold would know what he was doing. "Playin around huh" Helga said a grin escaping her lips. "Errr... I... was er... waxing my sword" he said trying to get himself out of the jam. "You were waxing somethin alright" Helga said this time giggling. "What do you want Ms. Pataki" Wartz said completely ignoring Helga's previous comments. "Aphrodite payed me a visit, and she told me things. I can tell your not telling me everything so why don't you just spit it out" Helga said in a demanding tone. Principal Wartz noticed this tone and was not exactly fond of it but he explained anyway. "Your old and mature enough so why not. Simmons and I were talking and we figured you may be the most important person on this journey" Wartz said quietly. Helga jumped evidently shocked. She was the most important person on the journey. Her ancestor was the goddess of love and beauty. Helga didn't know what she could do with these powers. She wasn't really the type of person to kill people with kindness. Apparently, Watrz noticed her feelings and forged ahead with his explanation. "You have a quality unlike others, you like control. Based off of what I saw in P.S 118 and beyond, I've seen you do a great job of taking control of situations, unlike that other kid, what's his name Aaron"? Wartz said trailing off. "ARNOLD" Helga quickly snapped. "Anyways, you are a born captain. Me, Simmons, and everybody whose in danger needs you to take control. Even if Aaron tells you what to do, you will need to maintain your position as boss" Wartz said. "ARNOLD is his name, and what the heck do you mean" Helga said a confused look drenched across her face. "When the time comes you'll see" Wartz replied. "One more thing, DON't GIVE IN. It will ruin everything"! Wartz said a serious look on his face. Before Helga could reply Wartz quickly pushed her out of his office and locked the door in one fluid motion

"GOT IT"! Eugene screamed locating the control disc. "Good now you'll need to clean it off" Mr. Simmons said. Eugene didn't see any scratches or grooves but he did see an ugly black botch. Eugene got took a bucket containing a dishcloth, cleaning brush, and a spray and got cleaning. A few vigorous sprays and a little elbow grease and finally Eugene got the blotch off. He went to insert the disc back into the engine. "Wait, follow me" Simmons said promptly. Eugene followed him to another door. He entered a password on a touch screen pad and the door swung open. There Eugene's breath was taken away. Apple desktop computers lined the room. They were encrusted in gold and emerald. It was the most beautiful hi-tech lab Eugene had ever seen. "Steve Jobs was good friends with Athena so she persuaded him to hook us up with these novelty computers" Simmons explained. "There is a program called Trojan Horse cleaner, it will clean the disc" Simmons continued. Eugene jumped into the computer chair and got right to work. It was the easiest disc cleaning of his life(He had bad luck cleaning scratched video game discs given his negative fortunes). He installed the program and went back to the eagle. He connected the wires to their correct slots, put all of the bolts in place, got the muffler in their, installed every possible engine part he could find, replaced the old oil with new clean motor oil, sterilized the inside so it returned to it's golden beauty, and finally he installed the disc. Mr. Simmons must have been very impressed as his mouth drooped open. He took the silver key, placed it in the ignition, turned it to the right, and there it sparked to life sounding as fluid as a brand new car. "You did it, Eugene, You really did it" Mr. Simmons said jumping with joy. He picked Eugene up and spun him around very happy that he fixed this eagle. "This Eagle is thousands of years old and has been broken for 350 years and you fixed it"! Simmons screamed. He couldn't help but to smirk. "Come on we are going to have a group meeting" Simmons told Eugene. Simmons called every one down to the armory to pick out there weapons. He heard a plethora of oohs and ah's. "Pick whatever you'd like" Mr. Simmons said. Gerald saw a basketball and was tempted to bounce it. He bounced three times and a two sided blade came out of no where. He screamed causing Simmons to laugh. "That is a special weapon, along with clicky pens and regular pens, swords can appear from any old object. This caused a collective whoa from the students. To distinguish sword the students gave them names. Helga called her FH(for football head), Gerald called his Pipen(Named after his favorite basketball player Scottie Pipen) and Arnold named his Abner(named after his favorite pig whom he missed so dearly). After that, they went to the training room where Mr. Simmons began to explain things. "Okay crew here's the deal, pick a partner and I'll explain from there" Simmons said loudly. Arnold chose Gerald, Rhonda chose Nadine, Harold chose Stinky, an so on ans so forth. Neither Helga nor Sid had a partner so Mr. Simmons made that a pair. "Noo, don't make me work with this perv" Helga protested. "Now Helga we are a team, you can't just sling around nasty names like that. "Don't worry sweet cheeks, before we go off on this stupid quest I'll make sure to show you the wild side" Sid said smirking deviously. Helga had to swallow her vomit in her throat after he said that. "To avoid any injury, I'll just teach you the basics. Now everyone drop your weapons" Mr. Simmons said gently. Helga grew said. She wanted so badly to plunge her dagger into Sid's throat. "You guys will learn wrestling, a sport developed by both the Greeks and the Romans. First, we'll learn a double leg take down. Step one, place one of your knees on the ground between both of your opponent's legs and get low, with both of your knees bent and your back straight. Next, grab both of your opponents legs, one in each hand. After that, shove off the ground with your legs. Follow that up by sweeping his legs aside you. Then, charge into his chest, and lastly, slam him" explained. Helga did so to Sid and slammed him so hard he was winded as if he took a shot to his solar plexus. "Feisty" he said laughing. "Hey, my face is up here, quit looking down at my breasts" she said turning a bright pink. She never had boys looking down there so she wasn't used to it, but boy did it make her mad when guys checked out here physical features. Apparently she caused a scene because the room grew silent. She cleared her throat and responded. "What do you think your looking at" she said to everyone. "Nothing pretty" Gerald snapped. A collective laughter caused Helga to grow even more furious. "Okay everyone switch" Mr. Simmons said. Now it was Sid's turn. He placed his knees between Helga's legs. He got the first part right but then he made a horrible mistake. Instead of grabbing Helga's legs, his hands traveled North, cupping her rear end. "Squeeze, squeeze" Sid said lustfully. Helga had enough. While everyone was laughing(Including Harold who fell to the floor) Helga kicked Sid in the jaw sending him back. Blood escaped from his mouth and he was shocked. "Now babe, save that gritty behavior for the bedroom" Sid said in an even more lustfully manner. Helga took more offense, and she preceded to give him a Muhammad Ali style uppercut. She noticed Mr. Simmons wasn't in the room for whatever reason so she took this opportunity to kill him. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" the crowd roared. Phoebe tried to get them to stop but that had no avail. She swiftly grabbed FH and was about to plunge the dagger into Sid's heart. However Sid was saved when Mr. Simmons walked in. "HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUNG LADY" Mr. Simmons screamed. "Ending his pathetic life" Helga replied coldly. "WE ARE TEAM, YOU NEVER KILL A TEAMMATE" he screamed again. "GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT THE HARM YOU COULD'VE JUST CAUSED" Simmons said having his voice well above his normal calm manner. Helga trudged to the corner and put her head in her laugh. This wasn't fair, Sid was inappropriately touching her and she was the one getting in trouble? This was a travesty. The night carried on and finally the sweaty group of kids finally got a breather. "I hope you guys enjoyed your last day of fun because your journey starts tomorrow. You will head to Boston for further information. DO NOT make any pit stops for food or drinks. I have packed you each large quantities of nectar and ambrosia. You cannot risk being caught by monsters. In Boston, you will receive a map, more weapons, and a continuation of the prophecy. Head to Harvard, the hub of education. It was founded by Athena. Heed every peace of information you get because Bostonian Athenians are the smartest of all Athenians. Get a good night's rest, and please be careful" Mr. Simmons said. Helga wondered why they needed a map, weapons, and another prophecy, but she didn't question it. In Boston, they would get even more bad news, just what they needed Helga thought. The kids flooded to the mansion and preceded to fall asleep.**  
**

**Author's Note #2- I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. Please be patient, as I've never written an action story so if I'm vague please let me know. For everybody reading and reviewing, I'd just like to offer my deepest thank yous. I didn't ever imagine of getting this amount of views and positive feedback from the reviewers. If you enjoyed, please read the next chapter. Also, I had no knowledge of fixing engines so forgive any mistakes I made when I wrote about Eugene fixing the eagle's engine. Up next- A trip to the Cradle of Liberty. Will they get an unsuspected surprise? Will they listen to Mr. Simmons and not make any stops? Find out in the next chapter of Children of the Greek Tribes.**


	4. The Cradle of Liberty with a Twist

**Author's Note- Sorry about not updating in a while, I got caught up with a few things. Hope you guys have a great Mother's Day. I do not own any Hey Arnold Characters, Craig Bartlett does. Please be patient if I make mistakes. This is my first time writing on this site so mistakes are bound to happen.**

**Chapter 4- The Cradle of Liberty with a Twist**

At around 5 AM, the children heard the horn bellow. "Come downstairs." Mr Simmons shrieked. "We have breakfast all prepared for you guys" Mr. Simmons said. Helga stumbled out of bed, and brushed her teeth. She wasn't mad at the fact that stupid Aphrodite continued to reapply her makeup each morning. She took a quick shower, and threw on some skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt that read _Camp Hilwood. _She went downstairs and ate her breakfast. The breakfast was simple, porridge with a piece of toast along with a cup of orange juice. She caught Arnold's eyes a couple of times. Did he like her? Well what did she matter, he was just a stupid football head. Once they finished, they headed to a small garage that had stored the Golden Eagle. "Eugene will take it from here" Mr. Simmons informed them. He noticed a grin invade Eugene's lips. "Okay guys, let me give you tour." Eugene said. "Here is the compartment where you can put your weapons. You don't have to put them here if you are suspicious that they will get stolen. Here is the inside of the Eagle." He lead them in through the side of the Eagle. Many people were in awe at what they saw. "This Eagle is completed with leather seats." Eugene continued. "Also, there are functioning small televisions planted to your right if you ever get bored. These are the bay windows, in case you want to admire the beauty." Once finished with the tour, Eugene hopped out of the seats compartment and jumped atop it's neck. There was a small cockpit he had installed on the top to help him fly. He inserted the key in the ignition, twisted it to the right, and there the Eagle roared to life. They set sail for Boston. As they left the camp, they forgot that they were in Philadelphia. The musty urban air dominated their sinuses. "I hope Boston doesn't smell this bad" Curly said taking a seat next to Rhonda, much to her displeasure.

Once out of Philadelphia, they realized that tall skyscrapers plagued the horizon. Dense populations of people walked by. They were now in New York City. Once they passed Time's Square, Eugene picked up the speed. Now they were in a small city. If Eugene's geographical calculations had been correct, the would've now been in Connecticut. Everything went so smooth, until hunger attacked Harold's stomach. "I'M HUNGRY" he moaned. "Yeah." Helga said. "I can go for some burgers right about now" "Guys" Arnold spoke, "We're not allowed to make any stops, Mr. Simmons specifically packed us ambrosia and nectar in case a situation like this were to occur." "Well" Harold said in a rather guilty manner, "I kind of um... sneaked downstairs and... ate it." These words by Harold caused an up roarer. Words like dummy and fat ass got slung around. "Great" Helga shouted. "Now what are we going to do." "If we just a take a nap, I'm sure things will be alright" Arnold said calmly. "O SHUT UP FOOTBALL HEAD, WE"RE STARVING HERE" Helga shouted. "Helga!" Gerald said fiercely. "Stop complaining like a whiny bitch and just suck it up." Helga jumped up to attack Gerald but she was stopped by Arnold and Sid. "Hey Helga." Sid screamed from across the room. "I love how that hot ass of yours jiggles up and down when you run." At this point, Helga would've slaughtered Sid if Arnold didn't hold her back. Arnold walked over to the intercom and got in sync with Eugene. "Eugene, lets make a lunch break at... McDonald's or something" Arnold said. He got the okay from Eugene and informed his wild quest mates that they would be eating in no time.

They arrived at McDonald's and jumped out of the eagle. Eugene parked him in a parking space. "The mist will probably make regulars thing that is a big truck or something of the sort" Eugene said. They walked inside and waited in line. Helga went up to order her food. "I'll have an..." Helga said before she was cruelly cut off. "Dude, that movie was SO EPIC DUDE" the waiter said. He was clearly goth. He wore a black uniform with a yellow M pinned to the side and a name tag that read _Hi My name is Rick_. "Excuse me" Helga said impatiently. He continued to ignore her. Helga had waited long enough. She grabbed him by the shirt and began scolding him. "Look Kid I don't have all day so just take MY FREAKING ORDER" she screamed. Apparently, Rick didn't like getting scolded because he shot a laser from his eye that sent Helga way back. Arnold heard a piercing scream. "Helga" he screamed. "Come on guys, follow me." Arnold unsheathed Abner(the sword) from his back. He ran and soon saw a one eyed creature with wings. "What the" Arnold said before a torrent of electricity came shooting towards him. Arnold decided to attack head first. He ran up to the cyclops and took a wild swing with his sword. The cyclops blocked his shot and sent Arnold flying. Dust debris piled up on the floor and new monsters took formation. Gerald took his sword out and began hacking at the beasts neck. The beast blocked his shot and grabbed Gerald with his hand and started to squeeze him. His hand was bigger than Gerald which meant he was pretty big. He was at least ten feet tall. His hands alone were 7 feet. Gerald felt the pressure and started to bleed through his nose. He saw Phoebe hiding hopelessly in the corner, Sid passed out, Lila hiding, Rhonda hiding, and Helga knocked out on the floor. They couldn't give up now. He took his sword and plunged it into the beasts hand. The beast fell over in pain, green ooze pouring out of his hand. Gerald landed on his feet as another giant pummeled toward Phoebe. Gerald jumped up a high as he could and stabbed his sword into his back. Phoebe ran for the bathroom. Gerald was distracted one second to long because he was cracked in the head with a sword as he went flying in to the soda machines. Gerald continued to lose blood as he feared that would be it for his life. Now it was down to Curly and Arnold. Arnold hopped up, dazed and winded. The giant charged Arnold. He bucked him like a wild deer, sending him flying. Arnold got up in massive pain. His stomach bled and churned with convulsion. Eugene charged the monster and threw a spear at it's foot. That got the giant down as he disintegrated back into the Underworld. However, monsters continued to multiply with ease. There were now 7 Giants ready to kill. Arnold spat the blood and flem out of his mouth and jumped up. This time he took for the defense. The spiked monster charged. Arnold hurdled over him and quickly turned around just in time to stab him in the rear end. He disintegrated and there was one down with 6 left to go. Curly took the offensive. He charged quickly at a green giant. However, the giant swung his hammer and it battered Curly in the chest. It was down to just Arnold. Gerald began to heal himself and tried to crawl. He slowly crawled towards the bathroom were Phoebe was hiding. He saw her bleeding uncontrollably. He began healing her. Arnold however got up and saw he was all alone. He had to act quick and swiftly. He drooped over in pain as he slowly began trudging. Another monster this time with horns like a deer barreled towards him. Arnold vaulted over the monster and stabbed him in the neck in one fluid motion. Arnold was physically beat but he had to fight on. A three footed giant whacked Arnold with a spiked bat. Arnold chest convulsed as gallons of blood poured out on to the floor. Arnold was desperate. As the remaining five monster came towards him he made one last move. He salvaged his remaining will and began to concentrate. He moaned and groaned and finally **BAM. **A crackle of lightning danced through the roofs and through their bodies. Storm clouds swirled pelting them with hail. The lightning struck with such force they decomposed on impact. Arnold stumbled toward Helga who was still passed out. Arnold's blue shirt had been ripped up as slashes dominated his stomach. Blood continued to pour out of him. His hat was tattered and he was missing a shoe. Cuts lined his face as he desperately tried to help Helga. "Helga" Arnold said weekly. Arnold had been drained. His battle scars added with summoning all of his energy to destroy those monsters had made him woozy and drained. He collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Gerald finished fixing Phoebe and he preceded to heal everyone else.  
Gerald had now completely healed himself. He caught eye of Arnold and quickly dashed towards him. He was completely unconscious. Deep cuts lined his semi muscular arms as deep trenches of blood continued to puddle out. Gerald took out his first aid kit and began working. He put hand sanitizer on along with gloves as he gently placed a thermal blanket over Arnold as he began to shiver. Gerald took a gauze sponge and began to clean the blood. He cleaned the cuts on his face and placed a band aid over them. He wrapped gauze over his cut arms placed a cold wet towel on his head. He continued to clean his face cuts. He took tweezers and removed bits of debris from his cuts. He washed it and put band aids on it. Finally, he placed a piece of chewable low dose aspirin in his mouth and Arnold weekly chewed and swallowed. Gerald breathed a huge sigh of relief. Arnold was conscious, however he still was in a lot of pain and was still mostly unconscious. Next he went towards Helga. She had a blotch of blood just slightly south of her breasts. Gerald cleaned that up and wrapped it in gauze. He placed a thermal blanket over her as he reached back into his bag and took out an oxygen tank. He lightly strapped the mask to Helga's face as he hooked her up to an impoverished version of life support. He connected the wires to her body and hooked her up to a small heart monitor. Her heart rate was about 50-60 beats per second. He hooked up the blood measuring cuff to her arm and her reading was 120/40. For Helga, that was okay as she was an athletic person. Gerald continued to heal people and finally he tool sleeping bags from the eagle and put everyone on the sleeping bags, put thermal blankets on them, and put a pillow on their heads as he decided it would be best that they spend the night at McDonald's. He locked the doors and consistently checked on Helga's readings. She was in stable condition. Arnold was hooked up to support and he was half way in between fair and serious condition. Gerald made sure he was breathing okay. He hooked up his extra oxygen tank to Arnold and placed the mask over his mouth. He heard snoring and knew Arnold was beginning to stabilize. Gerald disposed of his last pair of gloves, and sat down. It was dark and cold. He somehow felt that if anybody didn't make it, then it would be his fault. Phoebe walked over to where Gerald was sitting. Nobody had talked for hours, but Phoebe finally broke the awkward silence. "You did great today" Phoebe said softly. "No I didn't." Gerald said. "I can't help feeling that if anyone dies it would be completely my fault. I was weak. I barely did anything but get hurt and heal people.'' "You saved me." she said equally as gentle. "Yeah, but I just sat in a pool of soda and my own blood while Arnold practically almost gave his life for me" Gerald said sadly. "Well what about all of the people you saved." Phoebe said. "Me, Helga, Arnold, Sid, Stinky, Lila, Rhonda, Curly. If you weren't here, if it weren't for you then we'd all have been dead." Phoebe said. "Thanks for trying, but I'm still depressed" Gerald said sadly. "Well I still have one thing left up my sleeve to comfort you" Phoebe said gently. "Stand up for a second." Gerald complied. Phoebe pulled Gerald in for soft kiss on the lips. She placed her hands on his back. At first Gerald was shocked, his eyes bulging. Phoebe pulled away and giggled. Gerald smiled and pulled her back in resting his hands on her waist. The kiss was long and passionate. Gerald began kissing her neck igniting a soft moan from Phoebe. Finally Gerald pulled away from the night. "Thank you so much Phoebe." Gerald said. "I really needed that." "No problem, now let's get some sleep tall hair boy" Phoebe told him. Gerald giggled. He tucked Phoebe into her sleeping bag and went to get his. "I need warmth" Phoebe said. "You have covers" Gerald replied. "No I need you" Phoebe said. "Come and sleep next to me." Gerald didn't argue as he positioned himself next to Phoebe. Phoebe put her head on Gerald's chest and almost immediately fell asleep. Gerald, who was equally as tired decided to throw in the towel for the night.  
Arnold woke up feeling dizzy. "What happened?" Arnold asked meekly. "Don't worry about it" Gerald said "It's over now." Gerald gave Arnold a Tylenol pill along with water. Helga had just woke up. Pain stabbed at her head and chest. She couldn't have felt any worse. Especially with the fact that they had to go to Boston. Gerald unhooked them from their machines and was surprised to see his kit had restocked with all of the materials. Eugene had woken up and encouraged them to push on. Arnold's legs felt like sandbags. He didn't think he could move them at all. He dragged across the floor heading to the Eagle. He went into the seating compartment as Eugene went to the cockpit. He turned it on and they headed for Boston. Upon arrival, they remembered they had to go to Harvard. When they arrived they saw a man in a cloak waiting. "Are you the Children of the Greek Tribes" the man asked with an obvious Boston accent. "Yes we are" Arnold replied. He gestured for them to follow him. He told them that before they received there belongings, they needed to train. Helga almost dropped dead from hearing those words. Once they finished he led them into a closet where he handed them a map with red circles around cities. He handed them crates of weapons. In those crates they found AK 47's, Uzi's, Sub machine guns, sniper rifles, and shot guns. They went into the back of the room to find an old man with robes, his eyes illuminating dark reptilian green. _You will get an unsuspected surprise, Team Red and Team Blue team up, prepare for even more warfare, you will meet the phony in Miami-Dade, 33 53 48 N 118 13 30 W. _Arnold was completely mystified. However, he decided he wouldn't think much of it. He would get some rest and continue his journey. "Beware of Spartans" the man told him. "Got ya loud and clear" Helga retorted. When they went outside they decided to set up camp outside the gates. However, a missile came flying towards them, causing them to erect to their feet. When they got up they saw two bandits, two giants at least 10 feet tall and a dragon. The giants were worse than the ones they saw in Connecticut. These ones were slightly taller and more ripped. They had chains, probably to choke them with. The two bandits wasted no time. They pulled out their revolvers and started shooting. Arnold hit the canvas, pulling out a shotgun. He shot at them. _Pop pop_. What they saw would shake their minds. The two bandits froze the bullets and sent them back towards them. Eugene was hit. A piercing scream came up and Gerald responded. However the second bandit saw and rushed him with a sword._ Clank_! The medal collided so hard Gerald thought he felt shock waves. Gerald wanted to end it quick. He went to plunge the sword into his chest. The bandit blocked the attack. He spun around and gashed Gerald in the knee. Thick blood dripped from his lower leg and a deep cut was entrenched on his leg.  
Helga saw this as she finally did something. She took out FH and charged the bandit fighting Arnold. She plunged the dagger into his throat sending him back. She then stabbed him in the heart for reassurance. Gerald again tried to swing. However his attacked was to no avail as the bandit kicked him. He slammed hard into the ground. Cleat marks were en-traced on his shirt. He began to bleed more. He went to get up. He spit blood out and charged again. The bandit ducked sending Gerald flying. He was shot in the arm sending waves of pain rippling through his body. Arnold saw this and pulled out his AK. He shot relentlessly at the bandit. He ducked down. He got up and threw a tomahawk in Arnold's direction. He barely avoided it. It sliced Sid in the neck. Stinky charged the giant but was shot as well. A huge shell was left in his chest. Arnold wasn't at full strength. He however ran as fast as he could. He jumped up and attempted to dive Abner into his skull. The bandit blocked the attack sending a loud clang. Helga took a sniper and shot it at the bandit. He ducked and it hit Lila. She shrieked in pain. Harold summoned underworld demons to help with the fight. An army of skeletons with swords charged the bandit. He fought them all off. While distracted, Helga took the opportunity to plunge the dagger into his back. He fell down blood pouring into the streets. She was winded but had to act quick. The dragon blew fire at her. Arnold jumped in front of the torrent of flames an the fire. He rolled and burnt screaming in agony. Helga saw that the dragon had three heads. She jumped on one of the heads and it shook frantically. She stabbed one head sending blood over her shirt and hopped onto the next one. The dragon grabbed her with it's hand and thew her onto the ground with a stifling crack. She couldn't move. The giants clapped in victory as they thought they had killed everyone off. Nadine, who was hiding in a tree said a short prayer to Artemis and shot her silver bow. It was lodged in the neck of one giant sending him crashing onto the floor. The second giant caught her from the corner of his eye and charged. He attempted to dive his horn into Nadine. _BANG! _Nadine certainly thought she was dead but the giant however crashed to the ground with a thump. She looked up and saw Phoebe. She gave her a thumbs up as they continued to battle. Nadine shot a silver bow into the head of one of the dragons. The head collapsed. Nadine had run out of silver bows and Phoebe ran out of ammo. The dragon came crashing towards them at an alarming rate. Harold sneak fully crawled up his back. He took his sword and pricked it into the dragons final head. He roared and screamed falling down. Ichor spewed from it's head. He fell making a crack in the ground. It started to cave in and Helga, who couldn't move was right next to the monster. The road gave in and the dragon along with Helga went barreling into the bottom of the pit. Harold grabbed Helga's hand pulling her up. She was starting to get cold. Harold looked at Gerald's lifeless body bleeding out. He didn't know how to use first aid. Steamy tears rolled down Phoebe's eyes at the sight at her injured loved one. Harold ran to the Eagle and got a gallon of an unknown liquid and paper cups. He put a dose in each cup and fed it to each individual. They gradually began to feel better. Phoebe choked back a sob. "What is that?" she asked curiously. "It's nectar." he replied. ''A healing drink for when someone gets hurt." Phoebe for the first time on her journey was dumbfounded. "You said you drank it all" she said. "I lied so I could get McDonald's" Harold said guilt softly lining his stomach. Gerald arose from his pained slumber and couched. "GERALD" Phoebe screamed. She threw her arms around him and pulled him in for yet another kiss. "I'm so glad your alive" she said. "It wasn't bad, all we need is some gauze and band aids to patch up our cuts and we should be fine." Gerald said. He gestured a symbol of gratitude towards Harold by bowing. Harold's cheeks flushed pink when he realized he had saved everyone. Rhonda awoke, a small cut on her lower lip. "Rhonda, are you okay" Harold asked concerned.  
She didn't respond but instead drew him in for a soft and sweet kiss. "Thanks fat ass" she said. A smile emerged from Harold's lips as he leaned back in to peck her lips again. Helga looked on jealous. She wished Arnold was the hero and that she could kiss him. Instead Gerald saved them and got a kiss from her best pal Phoebe, and Harold saves them and Rhonda attacks Harold's lips. Arnold put an arm around Helga's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Just fine football head" Helga replied. Sid got some firewood and matches. He took a cooler containing various soda's out. He had a scar on his neck just west of his Adam's Apple. "Toast your hot dogs over the fire, put em in a bun, throw some condiments on their and eat up." Sid said. Helga rushed and was the first one their to receive her hot dog. To her surprise, Sid didn't make any comments about her big hot boobs, or her nice ass, or her curly hair, or anything like that. Instead, he offered her a Mountain Dew. She accepted and supposed that was his way of apologizing for his crooked, lustful behaviors. Gerald grabbed a Root Beer and tossed Phoebe a water bottle. Harold told stories of his heroics. "Then I POUNDED Him" Harold said. "That never happened" Phoebe replied. They all shared a laughed. It was the first time they've been happy with each other. Throughout the whole quest they just bickered. Helga wished it would stay peaceful but she knew that wouldn't happen. Sid helped Harold and Gerald get the sleeping bags and thermal blankets. They put it on the sidewalk and began their slumber.

**A/N 2- What did you guys think. Please leave a review. Remember, this was the first time I have ever done an action scene so take that into consideration. Please leave tips on how I can perfect my writing on this site and in general. Did you like the addition of romance. Make sure you leave a review. If you enjoyed I encourage you to read on. Up next- Their quest takes them to another Ivy League School but why? Find out in the next chapter of Children of the Greek Tribes.**


End file.
